dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
GQ
|alias= GQ |DOB= |DOD= August 2016 |affiliation= United States Air Force |family= |status= Deceased |actor= Scott Eastwood |movie= Suicide Squad }} Lieutenant Edwards, more commonly known as "GQ", is an officer in the United States Armed Forces and a Navy SEAL who assisted Rick Flag in Task Force X's mission. Biography Edwards was recruited by ARGUS to help Task Force X along with 2 units of Navy SEALs codenamed Bravo and Alpha. GQ was the leader of the SEALs as he was a Lieutenant but was under the command of Rick Flag. He saw the team for the first time and was dismayed as he thought the SEALs were more than enough to take out Enchantress. He went to Midway City along Task Force X to battle Enchantress and Incubus. It was covered as a terrorist attack though. The helicopter they were on crashed but everyone survived. He and the rest of the Navy SEALs were almost overpowered by their minions but the Eyes of the Adversary were fought off by them and Task Force X. Edwards started to question Flag after one of the minions they killed was a civilian but quickly backed down when asked if he would believe him. Bravo was captured and turned into minions, leaving only the remaining members of Alpha. They made it to the extraction zone to escort Amanda Waller into a helicopter but it was hijacked by the Joker with the help of his goons .Joker and his goons managed to kill all but 4 of the SEALs. They made a plan to take out Incubus by driving him into a corner and blow him up with a demo charge Enchantress had abandoned earlier in a flooded subway station. The SEALs put on scuba gear and Edwards went underwater and was accompanied by the 3 SEALs and Killer Croc. They were ambushed by some of Enchantress' minions but were held off by the SEALs and Croc . Meanwhile El Diablo fought off Incubus in his flaming avatar form and drove him into the corner. The SEALS were killed pretty easily by the minions but Croc kept on going. GQ managed to get the charge and swam away. Edwards set the charge and Rick Flag contacted him to blow it and he did. Incubus was killed and El Diablo died too. Given Edwards' proximity to the explosive charge, he seems to have died a hero, though his actual fate remains unknown, as he was never seen again. Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition:' Edwards, as a US Navy SEAL, is in top physical condition (from frequent intense training and extensive experience in the field), with heightened levels of strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, and durability, though not quite on pair with Deadshot and Captain Boomerang and not even near to Batman's level. However, when pitted against Enchantress' monstrous troops, he and the other SEALs were almost defeated. *'Expert Marksman:' Edwards is a highly skilled marksmen, landing several shots on some of Enchantress's Eyes of the Adversary, though he is far surpassed in accuracy and precision by Deadshot. *'Expert Swimmer:' Edwards, due to being a Navy SEAL, is a highly skilled swimmer, thus was able to plant a bomb under Incubus. |-| Equipment= *'Heckler & Koch HK416:' Like Rick Flag, Edwards carried an HK416 Assault Rifle as his primary weapon. Relationships Allies *United States Air Force **Gomez † *ARGUS **Amanda Waller *Rick Flag *Suicide Squad - unwilling allies **Harley Quinn **Killer Croc **Captain Boomerang **Deadshot **El Diablo † - unintended victim **Slipknot † **Katana Enemies *Enchantress † - enemy and target *Incubus † - victim *Joker - attempted killer Category:Presumed deceased Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Armed Forces Category:Original characters